


Hot Wheels

by XpaperplaneX



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Other, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XpaperplaneX/pseuds/XpaperplaneX
Summary: Roche loves his bike. A lot. He knows how to unlock her true potential.
Relationships: Roche/Bike
Comments: 31
Kudos: 76





	Hot Wheels

**Author's Note:**

> It had to be done. You're welcome.
> 
> Spoilers (ish) for chapter 4 of FFVII Remake.

“Well hello, lovely. Mind if I take you for a ride?” Roche trailed his fingers over her bright red chassis. “Oh, I see your interest has been piqued. Come now, let us see where the night takes us.”  
  
He mounted the bike and slowly inserted his key, then pushed down on the kick starter. She roared to life between his legs before settling down into a relaxed purr. “That’s it, darling, I know how you like it.”  
  
Their bodies reacted as one. She knew just what he liked as well, and the supple leather of her seat warmed beneath him as her engine vibrated with power. “Oh, yes, just like that.” He rocked his hips, giving her a taste of what was to come before putting her into gear and revving the engine.  
  
Tires squealed with pleasure as they peeled out of the parking lot. She always liked it a little rough.  
  
The terrorists were in the highway tunnel coming up from Sector Six, and they waited patiently at the exit for their prey to emerge. She purred for him as he stroked her beautiful chrome that was warm to the touch now. “Soon, my darling. The anticipation will make it all the sweeter.”  
  
Soon the beautiful sounds of other bikes filled his ears, and moments later two bikes sped past them as the grunts who had been chasing them gave up. He whistled and blew them a kiss. “Exquisite! What’s that, darling? You’d like to play with some toys tonight? My, you certainly know how to keep things interesting.” He drew his sword and then they were off, moving as one to join the dance.  
  
It was immediately obvious that the blond knew how to show his machine a good time. He was making her engine sing as he attempted to keep up with them and dodge their attacks, but he lacked the love and commitment. Roche laughed as he showed him what it meant to truly become one with each other. She blushed shyly as they drove up onto the wall, pushing herself hard.  
  
“That’s it, my love. Show him how it’s done.” He stroked the materia she kept hidden between her handlebars, and lightning rained down on the road as she was overwhelmed by the pleasure. The red blush was nothing but an act; his girl was an exhibitionist through and through. He squeezed his legs, letting her feel the stiffness between them, then launched them from the wall.  
  
They landed next to the blond with a climactic clap of thunder, but she was always up for another round. With a surge of heat from the mako boosters, she spun nimbly so Roche could attack. His blade clashed with the terrorist’s again and again, and they both grew hotter with each strike.  
  
“Yes, yes! Feel the power of it!”  
  
“Buzz off.”  
  
“As you wish.”  
  
Up on the wall, he brought her to climax again in a shower of sparks that had the lesser riders swearing. Then back on the road once more, Roche wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep up the frenzied pace. He needed release, and she was begging to give it to him.   
  
It was just a moment’s distraction; her engine surged just right and Roche couldn’t contain his pleasured groan. He didn’t dodge in time when the blond leapt from his bike and landed on her, thrusting his sword through her beautiful body.  
  
Before Roche could react, the blond had jumped again, back to his own bike. Her engine sputtered, forcing Roche to slow. He laughed. “Looks like this round goes to you, friend. That’s not enough to finish her off, though. We’ll meet again.”  
  
The two bikes sped away, and Roche turned back towards HQ. Her engine still purred for him, sending strong vibrations through the seat, and he knew she wasn’t badly hurt. She still wanted him to finish it.  
  
“I’ll get you fixed up right as rain,” he said when they got back to the garage. “Just need to take care of business first.”  
  
Roche put the kickstand down and unzipped his pants and pushed them down just far enough so she could feel him properly. He revved the engine and she sent vibrations through him. “That’s right, you know you want it.”  
  
Her leather was downright hot as he thrust against it, and he squeezed her handlebars in a rough rhythm to match his pace. “I’m not going to last long tonight, darling. The heat of our dance was simply too much to endure.”  
  
Her roar of satisfaction matched his own, and she pulsed beneath him as Roche was overwhelmed by the pleasure her exquisite body provided.  


***

  
“Gaia! He’s at it again!”  
  
“Hmm?” Rude glanced up from his screen.  
  
“Roche! He’s fucking his bike again!”  
  
“He’s what?” Rude rolled his chair over and stared at the screen Reno was pointing to. There was no mistaking it, the SOLDIER’s pants were down and he was definitely humping his bike. “Wait, again?”  
  
“I’ve seen him do it like three times now,” Reno complained. “I reported it to HR, but they just said they’d look into it. I’ve gotta get Tseng to give me a different assignment. Does he not realize the garage is monitored? The cameras are impossible to miss!”  
  
Rude zoomed in on the image. “Is that one of the signs that says the area is under surveillance right in front of him?”  
  
“Maybe he can’t read. SOLDIERs aren’t exactly known for their brains. Oh, fuck, I think he just came. Yep, that’s jizz. I’m never going near any SOLDIER equipment again without a hazmat suit.”  
  
“We need a pay raise.”  
  
“I will literally do anything if it means getting off surveillance duty. You cannot unsee this shit.” 


End file.
